Wild West Adventure
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Wild West meets Egypt! Marik's a girl that an entire town's depending on. Lots of craziness, mostly just a funny fic! If you read, please review!


_Evil Idea Bunny rears his ugly head, and a thought is born in my head… Hehehe this should be good, now if only I can get them to agree…_

_Yami—Agree to what?_

_Me—Ah, nothing! That is, ummm… *Mumbles under breath*_

_Marik—WHAT? Oh, no way! You've gone too far this time, no way will I ever…!_

_*Slams ten gallon hat on Marik's head*_

_Yami groans. She's really gunna do it. _

_Bakura and Yugi—Yay! A trip to the old west! Let's go!_

_^.^ _

_The great thing is I can do anything I want! _

_Marik enters with large sword. Ummm, yea, running now! _

Enough rambling! On to the fic! ^.~

The sun hung hot in the sky, making heat waves shimmer in the still air, and baking the streets and small town below to a crisp. It was a tiny town, as most towns west of the Mississippi were, but this one was special. Even it's name, Egypt, made it sound exotic. But what really set this town apart was—

Sound of gunfire

"MARIK!"

The silence was broken as a large black horse rounded the corner of the small stable, at the east end of town. The figure on the horse's back was dressed in dark pants and a white shirt, with a cowboy hat hanging precariously by two thin threads on the person's back. Long white-blonde hair streamed in the hot wind stirred up by the horse's gallop. As the animal thundered down the town's main street, the rider raised a small pistol and fired it again into the air. There was a high pitched scream, and then another horse, as white as the first was black, rounded the saloon at the west end of town, and came to a halt in the middle of the road. Surprised, the black horse drew to a sudden stop, almost throwing the rider. Before the rider could dismount or turn the horse back the way it had come, the second figure was out of the saddle and had grabbed the reins, threw them over the saddle of his own mount and had yanked the figure off the horse.

"Marik, you damned witch, I outta tan your hide right here, in front of the whole town!"

Marik tossed her head, blonde hair streaming loose down her back, stared defiantly at her older brother. He simply stared back, daring her to do something, anything. Suddenly, the fight went out of her and she looked down at the ground, shoulders slumping.

"Well? Have anything to say for yourself?"

Marik sighed and shrugged slightly. "I'm sorry?"

Her brother, taller and as dark as she was fair, shook his head, his shorter black hair waving slightly. His green eyes flashed for a moment, then he sighed as well.

"Well, that's a start, I suppose. Do you think that maybe you could get back home and make yourself presentable before the stagecoach arrives? After all, it's only the fate of the town that rests on you being presentable."

He laid a brotherly hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard for you, but you have to do this."

She nodded.

"I know. I know what's hanging in the balance here. And I know I'm probably the only one who can get the judge to invest his money here and get the railroad to come through."

Duke nodded.

"Then you'll go home and get cleaned up?"

She nodded, then swung onto her horse's bare back and swung his head around so quickly that he reared before galloping off toward their farm. Duke allowed himself a small smile before remounting his own horse and trotting off after his hellcat sister.

_So, did'cha like it? Huh huh huh?_

_Marik—Oh god, she made me a girl. A friggin girl…! Well, at least I'll look good in a dress… *Smirk*_

_Yami—Why is Duke her brother? _

_Me—Cuz I couldn't think of anyone else! I mean, can you imagine Bakura giving Marik orders?_

_Yugi—What about me? _

_Me—Yea, you could be her midget older brother. _

_Yami—What about me? And who's the judge?_

_Me—You're gunna be… Well, I don't wanna give it away. But yes, you'll be a major figure in the story. I may even be able to work Yugi in somewhere. And Kaiba's the judge._

_Bakura—What about me?_

_Me—Idk. Maybe you can get in there somewhere, we'll just have to wait and see!_

AUTHOR'S NOTE—I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story, and since I'm too lazy to scroll back up and add it, I'll just put it here. Ok, disclaimer—Yea, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did, cuz I'd be rich, but ya'know…

Oh, and yes I realize this is a crazy, never could happen story. But it's meant to be fun, and I hope people have a laugh. That reminds me, if you did laugh, even a little, leave me some feedback! I love reading reviews. And if you have an idea that might work into the story, I'd love to have some of those too! ^.^


End file.
